Harm's Reaction To Mac's Marriage
by jpstar57
Summary: What if the new beginning after the JAG-A-Thon wasn't what Harm thought it was. (Harm/OC - Mac/AJ).
1. Chapter 1

_**Harm's Reaction Too Mac's Marriage**_

_**Chapter 1**_

Summary: What if the new beginning at the JAG-A-Thon wasn't what Harm thought it was.

Inspired by a part of Clairisant2000's story - Eternally Yours.

Disclaimer: I don't own JAG or its character. They are the intellectual property of DPB, CBS &amp; Paramount Studios.

Saturday, December 14, 2002

2030 Hours Local Time

Benzingers Restaurant

Falls Church, VA

With his arm around her waist Admiral AJ Chegwidden made the announcement, "Mac is not transferring just to assume a new post, but so that we can get married. We didn't want to wait any longer to officially be together. So we set the date at this Christmas Eve. "

Everyone in attendance for what they thought was Mac's going away party cheered and applauded at the unexpected, but now welcome news. That is all but one.

Commander Harmon Rabb, USN sat stunned. He watched as the other officers and sailors from Navy JAG Headquarters were smiling, dancing, laughing and generally feeling good about the news that was just announced. He used to feel that these people were an extension of his family. Now he was not so sure. His working partner Lt. Colonel Sarah Mackenzie had agreed to have a new beginning after the JAG-A-Thon. Based on that, Harm thought that they were moving things forward romantically. Their working place bantering was friendlier, touching on romantic. They shared after work dinners at each other's apartment and leisurely, one could say, date-type dinners at some nice restaurants on Friday and Saturday nights. They even danced at some of those restaurants. Based on that, Harm made plans to move his relationship with the woman he loved and thought she loved him, to a higher, hopefully more permanent level. The terrorists' attacks on September 11, 2001 put his plans on hold for a time as the whole of the military dealt with that. Still despite that Harm thought that he and Mac were on track romantically. To facilitate that he had a New Year's Eve surprise planned for them. But what he heard in the last five days put the kibosh on those plans.

First on Monday Admiral Chegwidden announced in the bullpen no less that Mac was transferring out of headquarters to the command of the Marine MP Detail at Quantico. Her last day at headquarters would be Friday.

After the announcement she wouldn't even talk with and generally avoided Harm for the whole rest of the week when he attempted to ask her why she didn't even have the courtesy to tell him first.

Even when he called her apartment, he got her answering machine. He even so much as went over to her apartment the previous evening to personally speak with her to find out what she planned, but she wasn't even there. He went home totally bewildered.

Now at the party he heard that the real reason she was leaving JAG was that she was going to marry their commanding officer, of all people and on the next Christmas Eve, of all days.

'What the hell?' Harm thought to himself as he sat there wondering when the Mac and Chegwidden relationship first started happening.

As he sat pondering that, he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He looked up and saw Mac with her hand out.

"Dance with me flyboy," she asked.

Harm got up with some reluctance. As they danced he held her close so that only she could hear him as he asked, "How long have you and the admiral had feelings for each other?"

"A while," was all Mac said.

"Was it before the Jag-A-Thon?"

"Yeah right about when you made that comment about "anyone who has ever been involved with me is either dead or feels like they are," Mac answered sarcastically.

"I thought we cleared the air about that when I explained that I said it only to get nosey-hole Sturgis to back off and we moved on."

"We did. When you apologized, I moved on. After you told AJ about the remark, he found me and said that no one as lovely as me should be treated like that and that you wouldn't have said that."

"So you began dating?" Harm asked incredulously. The implied question was that they were fraternizing for the whole last year. The same time they were going out on their "dates".

"No we didn't. Not at that time, though we talked a lot between now and then. Without saying that we were attracted to each other, we expressed what we wanted to see from a partner in a relationship. In all that talking we realized we both wanted the same things from the other. That made us able to express our mutual attraction for each other this last week. It had been simmering for a long time since we almost kissed the night of his daughter's party. He told me that he wished that we did kiss."

"You mean when the stalker was after you and you were mourning Dalton?" Harm asked incredulously.

"Yes, then. When I said that I wished we had kissed as well, we realized we didn't want to be apart any longer, which was as I just said was this past weekend. We both knew what it would look like, so I requested a transfer. After it was approved, then we started dating this week. He didn't want to wait so he asked me to marry him and I said yes on the spot and picked Christmas Eve," Mac explained.

"Well what about us? Why didn't you tell me those things? Why didn't you confide them in me?" Harm asked. He so much did not want that to sound like a whine.

"Harm, there is no 'us'. I love AJ. The reason that I didn't confide in you was because of that remark. And as I explained, I have been in love with AJ for a long time now. That's why we're getting married so quickly."

"He's too old for you!" Harm declared desperately.

Mac knew that he was referring to the eighteen year age difference between her and AJ and reposted with, "And you're too young!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you're like Peter Pan, you've never grown up. You don't want to change. You never made a move to go forward with us. You never told me that you loved me. You were satisfied the way things were. You only gave up flying because you had been out of it for so long and couldn't advance in that MOS. I sensed that at Sydney when you said you weren't ready for a relationship. So I moved onto Mic. Then he left me after I wouldn't hurry the wedding up after you crashed. He thought I was in love with you," Mac explained.

"Weren't you?" Harm asked hopefully.

"No I wasn't because you didn't give me any indication that it would be reciprocated. I felt that if you loved me, why was that the first thing that you felt you needed to say to get Sturgis to back off. That told me that you didn't feel that a relationship with me would work. Based on that, I certainly didn't think there was anything romantic between us. I do hope that when you meet someone you want to love, you refrain from saying remarks like that."

"What about what we said at the JAG-A-Thon?"

"At the JAG-A-Thon when we said we were at the beginning, I thought it was just friendship, certainly nothing romantic. "

"Oh really? Well what about the time after that when you told Sturgis that you were in love with me?"

"You found out about that?" Mac asked with wide eyes.

"Yes I did and no it wasn't Sturgis who told me. It was one of the ensigns. He heard you say it as he walked by your office. Your door wasn't fully closed. He told me about it when he was assisting me on a case and he saw me looking at you in a certain way. And no you're not going to find out who it is as he's no longer assigned at JAG HQ."

"We-well, well at the time I was talking about AJ," Mac stammered. Though that wasn't the reason she told Sturgis that day.

At that Harm released her and stepped back saying, "Well I've certainly been played for a fool. I guess all the dinners and dates we went on were only so you could have a good time. Good-bye Mac. I hope you're happy with your choice."

As he turned to leave Mac almost pleaded, "Harm, don't be like that. I still want you at my wedding."

Standing in the middle of the room and speaking now so he could be heard, he said, "Don't be like what, a spoiled child that didn't grow up? You so much as just said I was. And I'll say it again, just like I said when you wanted to marry Bugme. If you feel you need me at your wedding to validate it, then you better re-examine who it is you're going to marry. Better yet, do me a favor Mac. Don't even bother sending me an invitation to your Christmas Eve wedding. I already have enough bad memories of that day. I don't need you and the admiral to add to them."

Turning to Chegwidden who was approaching Mac's side, he practically spat, "And admiral, I'll have MY transfer request on your desk first thing Monday morning. Please don't delay approving it. I don't think it would be appropriate for me to serve under your command any longer. In fact I no longer wish to. Also I have 30 days leave accrued on my books. I'll be taking the rest of the year off until I report to my new billet. I'd very much like to visit my REAL family. That request will on your desk Monday as well."

He turned to leave but then turned and thinking of something else went back to Mac. She stepped back a bit in fright of what she thought he might do. He stopped and leaned in and spoke so that only she and Chegwidden could hear, "You know, I should have known better. You haven't changed a bit. You have the same behavior patterns as before."

"What do you mean?" Mac said her stomach dropping as she half knew what he was going to say.

"Does the name John Farrow ring a bell?" he hissed to her.

Mac stood there stunned as the color drained from her face.

"Now just a minute," Chegwidden said as he tried to grab Harm's arm in an attempt to have him stop so he could upbraid him.

Harm pushed his hand away and contemptuously said, "Don't even think about it, SIR."

All the others stared in horror as Harm turned, picked up his coat and walked out of the restaurant without another word. Harm thanked his lucky stars that he didn't have his Corvette valet parked as he got in and quickly drove away.

After that everyone started making excuses to leave.

When AJ &amp; Mac got into his Escalade, Mac was very subdued, as she dealt with all her conflicting emotions. She was sad that she lost her once best friend and afraid that he would cause trouble. AJ gave her time to digest what she was going through.

About half way to his house in McLean, Mac finally said, "I've never seen him get that angry."

"I'm sure Commander Rabb has been angry before," AJ snorted.

AJ himself was very angry that Rabb had just about accused them of fraternization with his comment about John Farrow, Mac's former CO at her first office billet in Okinawa. She had an affair with him after she was assigned to transfer out and go to law school.

"No you don't understand. He keeps his emotions under a very tight wrap. He's been doing that since his father went MIA. He told me that he felt that he didn't want to add to his mother's burden of misery. When she had his father declared dead, he withdrew into himself even more. He can be very secretive. Look how he managed to go to Vietnam at 16 years old to find his father. His mother didn't find out about it until he was gone. She sent the FBI after him and they brought him back. Then he just withdrew further into himself and went to the Naval Academy."

"Do you think he'll try to cause us any problems?" AJ asked.

"I don't know. He's never shown himself to be vindictive, but if I were you I'd give him his transfer and grant him his leave. It will give him the space he needs to get away and think about why it never worked out for him and me. At least I hope so for his sake," Mac replied.

"And ours," AJ muttered.

Later that evening

Harm's Loft

North of Union Station

As he entered his loft, Harm slammed the door closed behind him and threw his overcoat onto the couch. His suit jacket and tie followed. He went over to the kitchen island where he kept his mail. He flipped through and found the envelope he was looking for. He opened it up and extracted the generic non religious Holiday Greeting card, two tickets for the New Year's Eve performance of the Nutcracker ballet at Kennedy Center and the handwritten note that was between the card fold. He read the note briefly and then picked up the cigarette lighter that he used to light his cigars when he used to smoke them and went over to the wood burning stove in the corner. He lit the note afire and dropped in on the wood. He dropped the greeting card on top of the note and watched that burn to. He thought better about adding the tickets to the fire saying to himself, "Mom and Frank are going to be in town. They'd like to go."

He watched the paper burn and stirred the ashes a little until it was all gone. Then he picked up an empty file box and went around the loft. He took all the photos of Mac from the walls and the shelves and started to fill the box with them. When he got to the bookcase where the photos of he and her at the Roberts' wedding and in Afghanistan stood, he hesitated a bit remembering those days and the related adventure with fondness. Then he placed them in the box as well. He put the box in a corner to be placed in storage later.

He went into his bedroom and opened the top drawer of his dresser. He pulled out the two jewelry boxes and opened them. One had a matching set of his &amp; her gold wedding rings and the other had a 1.5 carat diamond in an antique ring setting. He looked at the initials inscribed on the inside of the diamond ring. HR loves PW. It was the ring his dad gave his mom Patricia or Trish when he proposed.

Holding it up, he said aloud, "Well dad. This is going to have to wait a little longer to be used again."

Harm put the boxes back in the drawer. He got his bottle of Jim Bean and a glass out and poured a generous dollop over ice. He sat down on the couch and took a long swallow.

"Well at least I can drink this without guilt for once."

He drained the drink quickly and went to pour himself another. He sipped at that a bit more conservatively. Then he pulled out his laptop computer, powered it up and opened the Desktop file icon labeled "_Transfer Requests_". The file was three years old. He went through what he had saved. He wanted one that would place him wholly out of the Navy's JAG Corps, thus out of Chegwidden's chain of command. He knew that with his legal AND aviator skills he had more choices than any other lawyer in JAG.

"Shit, even more than Mackenzie has."

He had already evolved onto referring to Mac by her last name, that's how much he was growing to hate her.

As he worked on the wording for his request, there was a knock on his door. He didn't answer it at once.

He tried to ignore it. He figured that it had to be someone from JAG, but the person behind the door had now resorted to pounding. He finally resorted to "Go away! I'm not very good company right now!"

"C'mon buddy, open up!"

Harm recognized the voice. He sighed and got up. He opened the door to reveal that his caller was, "Jack, what're you doing here?"

Jack Keeter sauntered into the apartment as he said, "Bubblehead Turner gave me a call a little while ago. He said that you could use a friend right about now. He didn't say why though. So being that I was already in town, I'd figured that I'd come on over. Is that Jim Bean I see on your counter?"

"Yeah, help yourself," Harm said returning to the couch and his computer.

When Jack had poured his drink he went over to sit. As he passed behind the couch, he looked at what Harm was working on and asked, "Why are you looking to transfer?"

"I need to get away from Mackenzie and Chegwidden," Harm explained tersely.

"What'd she finally do to piss you off and what's Chegwidden got to do with it?"

"She agreed to marry Chegwidden and on this Christmas Eve yet," Harm said in simple explanation.

Jack whistled softly at that and then said, "Ouch, I see." As he sat down next to Harm to look at his choices, he added "You know being drunk and angry never leads to good decisions."

"I'm angry but I'm not drunk, yet. I've had these choices prepared ever since Mackenzie came home from Oz three years ago with Bugme's ring. I didn't delete the file because after she came back from the Guadalcanal, I thought we were moving forward and that I would be the one to transfer out of JAG HQ command if we wanted to be together. Right now I'm looking for the one that would get me out of the JAG Corps entirely. That way I never have to see her or Chegwidden again," Harm explained.

Jack said sat and looked at the list Harm had on the screen. He saw him delete a file and asked, "How come you didn't pick the executive/legal officer at the Naval Support Facility in Anacostia. With your pilot and legal skills that position is right up your alley."

"Yeah I know. I had that as a choice for getting out of Mackenzie's chain of command so I could ask her to marry me. Like I said I'm looking at posts that will get me not only totally out of JAG but also out of DC. I've had it with this fucking town and its lousy memories," Harm said bitterly.

As he went down his list of open posts he stopped at one, "The Executive Officer position at North Island NAS, near San Diego sounds good. With my record that's also right up my alley and it takes me out of DC."

"So apply for that one," Jack said as he sipped his drink.

"Yeah give me a minute," Harm said as he started to fill out the boiler plate application on the screen.

He finished typing, saved the file to print later and sat back. He was satisfied with his decision. Still he felt the usual sense of melancholia at ending the latest part of his life on a bitter and sad note.

Jack sensed that and said, "Okay, NOW let's get drunk."

Jack reached for the bottle and started refilling Harm's and his glasses with bourbon.

Monday, December 16, 2002

0600 Hours Local

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, VA

It was still dark when Harm got to JAG. He was pleased to see that Mac and the admiral's cars weren't there. They were notorious for being early.

He knew the admiral would insist on him clearing his cases before he left. So the previous day, despite his hangover, he went to headquarters to do just that after he went to 8:00 o'clock mass at his local Catholic church,.

He carried his briefcase and a full to bursting accordion folder into his office.

He entered his office and hung his coat up. Then he sat down at his desk with the cup of store bought coffee. He didn't want to get caught in break room with either of the two.

Even though he had his blinds closed, he still was able to see Mac pass by on the way to her office. Shortly thereafter he heard Tiner announce, "Attention on Deck!" signaling that Chegwidden was there. Harm waited until the admiral reached his office and then he got up with his transfer request and leave request in a manila folder and the accordion folder.

When Tiner saw him, Harm simply pointed at the office door.

Tiner buzzed and announced, "Admiral, Commander Rabb to see you sir."

Harm heard him sigh as he said, "Send him in."

Harm approached the desk and stood at attention and simply announced, "Sir my transfer and leave requests."

Chegwidden reached his hand out and Harm gave him the manila folder. He stayed standing as he read them for a time.

After he perused the documents, he placed the folder open on the desk and taking a pen, signed both requests and announced, "Request for transfer granted. You will begin your new billet at North Island on January 2, 2003. Tiner will cut your orders and send the paperwork to BUPERS for processing. Request for leave delayed until you have cleared all your cases."

"Sir, I already did that yesterday. They are all in Tiner's in basket with all of my notes and recommendations therein. I only need to hand over this one last case sir," Harm announced as he plopped the accordion folder on the big desk.

"What the hell is this commander?"

"Sir it's Colonel O'Hara's file. I've been his lawyer all this time. I was always working on getting him out of prison, even when I went back to flying. Besides doing my job to the best of my ability, I thought I also had a vested interest. Now that I no longer have that interest, I no longer wish to work that case. I have faxed a letter to Leavenworth to inform the colonel that I am severing myself from the case. Since you're marrying his niece, maybe you or she can take over his appeal. Just before Thanksgiving I submitted a brief to President Bush to request a pardon. Consider it my wedding present," Harm said with a bit of snark.

"Watch your tone commander. You got away with it at the restaurant because we were in a social setting," Chegwidden threatened.

"Aye sir I'll keep that in mind," Harm said still at attention.

Chegwidden noticed that he didn't apologize for that and what he said at the restaurant. He let it slide for the sake of expediency. He said, "Very well commander. You're excused from this morning's staff call. I'll let you take the morning to clear your office and you can begin your leave right after you do that."

"Thank you sir, is that all?" Harm asked as a way of requesting to be dismissed.

"No not just yet," AJ said reaching into his breast pocket and extracting an envelope. He reached over the desk offering it to Harm.

"Mac wanted you to have this. She sat up all night writing and re-writing it. She didn't show me what she wrote as she explained that it was for your eyes only. So please don't just discard it without first reading it. She ordered me to make you promise you would read it. She said that you never break your promises," AJ almost pleaded.

Harm had to grin a bit at Mac giving the admiral an order. He reached for and respectfully took the envelope and put it in his own breast pocket.

He sighed as he said, "I promise I'll read it, maybe when I'm not so damned angry."

"I understand," Chegwidden said. He offered his hand over the desk.

Tamping his anger down, Harm took it in a firm grip saying, "Thank you sir. Despite this latest episode, it was an honor serving under your command."

Keeping hold of his hand AJ said, "It was an honor having you commander, good-bye and good luck. I know you will think this cruel of me, but when you find someone you want to love, treat her kindly and tell her that you love her. Maybe if you did that with Mac, I'd be the one on the other end of this good-bye."

Harm gulped a bit at that as he now sincerely said, "I'll also keep that in mind sir. Will that be all?"

"Yes dismissed," AJ replied for the last time to him.

Harm stepped back and braced himself back to attention and said, "Aye, aye sir." He turned about and marched out of the office.

As Harm walked to his office and went in, he saw that the blinds to Mac's office were closed. He was glad for that. Being that it was still 0730 hours, there were still very few people in the bullpen. He was thankful for that as well.

"Less people to say goodbye to," Harm muttered to himself.

He had already taken his personal property he kept in his office home the previous day when he left after clearing his caseload. It didn't take him long to scan his office and square it away for its next occupant. He picked up his briefcase, coat and cover and went back out to the bullpen and then through the double doors. He avoided the elevator and took the stairs to the Lobby. He handed his personal building ID Pass to the gunnery sergeant in charge and signed himself out of the building.

The gunny, named Walters, said in surprise, "Got a hot case commander?"

"No gunny, just a new billet. The admiral just signed off on it," Harm said in a hurry, anxious to leave and avoid the Roberts' and Turner's imminent arrival.

"Well good luck then sir," Walters said extending his hand.

Harm gratefully took it in a firm shake. When they released Walters stood back, locked up to attention and bellowed, "Attention on deck, Officer departing!" Then he snapped and held a salute. All of the non-coms, marines and sailors alike, stopped where they were, turned to Harm and snapped and held their salutes.

Harm put his briefcase down and facing Walters locked himself to attention. He snapped a parade ground quality salute and held it for the requisite 5 seconds. When he dropped his salute he said, "As you were people and Semper Fi!"

"Hoorah sir!" they all bellowed in reply.

Harm picked his briefcase up and proudly walked out the door into the morning sun.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Harm's Reaction to Mac's Marriage**_

_**Chapter 2**_

Friday, January16, 2004

1830 Local Time

North Island, NAS

Officers Club

Coronado, CA

Harm had been at his assignment as the XO for North Island NAS for just over one year. His CO Captain Jake Barlow was very pleased with his XO. Harm leased a small 2 bedroom apartment on Mission Beach at Ocean Front Walk and San Luis Obispo Place, a mere twenty minute drive from the base. While he lived in San Diego, he often visited his mom Trish and stepfather Frank Burnett, who lived in La Jolla, another fifteen minutes' drive north from his apartment. He had dinner with them every Friday night.

This particular Friday night, Harm was batching it. Instead of going home to cook, he decided to have dinner at the base Officers' Club.

When he walked, in the civilian greeter, a young African American lady named Kimberly Winkler welcomed him with, "Commander Rabb, we don't usually see you on Friday nights."

"No Miss Winkler, my standing date with my folks was canceled tonight as they are out of town," Harm said as he handed over his identification card for Winkler to swipe at the desk. (That was how he would pay for his meal.)

"Well sir we are a bit full but I have half a table left with another Lt. commander who came in just before you came in. Maybe she'd like the company as she is only visiting on her way out west tomorrow," Winkler suggested.

"Well what's her name maybe I know her," Harm asked.

Winkler consulted her list of officers who entered before Harm before she responded with, "Lt. Commander Joanne Donato. Her home base is Miramar MCAS.

Harm brightened up as he recalled the name from a year and a half ago. Then Lt. Joanne Donato was the pilot he and Mac defended in Saudi Arabia. She was being court martialed for violating regulations about following Saudi custom on wearing an abaya while off the base and not working.

He said, "Well I do know her. Please show me the way."

At that Kimberly picked up a menu and led him to a corner booth. There she stopped and said, "Lt. Commander Donato I believe you know Commander Rabb."

Joanne Donato looked up from the menu she was reading. She recognized Harm and smiled. She got up to offer her hand as she said, "Commander Rabb. It's nice to see you again. What brings you to North Island?"

"I'm the XO on the base here," Harm replied. He then asked, "Would you mind the company?"

"No, no have a seat. We can trade stories of the last year and a half," Joanne replied as she made room for him on the wrap around couch. Kimberly brought over another place setting.

Harm asked, "Have you ordered?"

"No not yet. I hadn't decided between the salmon, tilapia or the blackened swordfish."

What are you drinking? Harm asked as he noted her empty glass.

"A ginger ale I'm flying tomorrow at 0600. You know the Navy's flying rules, 12 hours between bottle and throttle," Joanne replied.

"Are you still flying C-130s?"

"No I stopped doing that when I left Saudi Arabia. Now I fly P-3 Orions, the Navy's sub hunter plane out of Miramar. Normally I'm based there. We're part of the Naval P3 Wing out of Point Magu up in Oxnard."

"Normally?" Harm asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes normally; tomorrow my old copilot Alex Zahar and I are flying a Gulfstream out of North Island on a ferry run to Hickam Field in Honolulu. The CO of CINCPAC, an Admiral Waverly, is expecting delivery. Alex' wife and daughters are flying out with us and they'll have a family vacation there. I'm just going to sit at the poolside of the Waikiki Hilton, catch up on some reading and soak up some rays."

"Alone? So there is no Mr. Donato?" Harm asked genuinely curious.

Joanne sighed as she explained a bit morosely, "No, every guy I met, in and out of the military, has never reconciled the part of me that wants to fly with what they wanted from a relationship."

"They were idiots," Harm offered.

"I thought so to."

"So what made you want to fly?" Harm asked moving the conversation away from relationships. He didn't think that Joanne wanted to talk about that with him yet.

"I wanted to fly ever since I was in the CAP in Brooklyn as a teenager. The first time I took the controls of a Piper Cub at an encampment at Plattsburgh AFB, I was hooked. I was one of the first girls to apply and get accepted into Aviation High School in Queens," Joanne explained with such joy.

"Sounds familiar; I think every pilot has that story to tell," Harm said with admiration.

"Yeah we are some fraternity. So what about you? Did you and Lt. Colonel Mackenzie ever hook up? I saw how you looked at each other during my case," Joanne asked oblivious of the situation with Harm and Mac.

Harm's face clouded over a bit before he answered, trying very hard to keep the anger out of his voice, "Things didn't work out for us. She married someone else two Christmas Eves ago."

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know," Joanne said sincerely.

"That's okay, it's water under the bridge," Harm said changing the subject. By that time they had placed their orders. He continued, "So why did you switch from C130s to Orions?

"More challenging. Sometimes I felt like a bus driver. Oh don't get me wrong the Hercules is a great aircraft. Flying P3s is much more mission-intensive. My crew hasn't lost a sub-finding competition yet. That's why Alex and I got the ferry job and the week's leave in Honolulu," Joanne said with pride.

"So if you're based at Miramar, are you living on the base?" Harm asked.

"Oh god no, I couldn't stand living in the BOQ in Arabia and it's not much different at any base in this country. I rented a cottage on the beach in La Jolla. It's got a beautiful view of the Pacific especially at sunset. A lady named Trish Burnett who runs a gallery I visited once owns it with her husband…," Joanne began but stopped when she saw what she thought was alarm on Harm's face.

It was lucky for him that Harm wasn't eating or drinking anything; otherwise there would have been a mess. His face went from shock to pleasure as he asked, "Is it on Windansea Beach?"

"Uhm yes on Neptune Place and Nautilus Street. What do you know it?" Joanne asked.

"Well yeah I used to live there before my mom married my stepfather and moved out because it was too small for the three of us. Mom never gave it up though. When I came home for the summers while I was at the Naval Academy I stayed there. After I went to flight training, she rented it out to military people throughout the years," Harm explained.

"Your mom is Trish Burnett!?" Joanne asked incredulously. She started to smile as Harm nodded his head.

"Mom and Frank live up the street also on the beach on Neptune at Fern Glen. I have dinner with them just about every Friday they're in town. I live in an apartment on Mission Beach at Ocean Front Walk and San Luis Obispo Place," Harm explained.

Now Joanne was chuckling as she said, "Wow small world. And here we are stationed and living just fifteen minutes apart."

"Yeah small world," Harm agreed. By that time their entrees arrived and they tabled the conversation to begin eating.

After they ate a bit Harm screwed up his courage to ask, "So uhm when you get back from Honolulu, would you like it if we go out to dinner someplace a little less military?"

"You know, I would like that. Maybe we can surprise your mom and show up on her doorstep together one Friday night," Joanne agreed with a bright smile.

"Great here's my card. Let me write my home and cellphone numbers on the back," Harm said as he fished one of his business cards from his cardholder.

Joanne did the same as they exchanged cards.

After they ordered and had their coffee, they walked out of the O-Club together.

"Can I run you over to the VOQ? It's a long walk across the base and my car is right here," Harm asked.

"Sure, I left my car at home and taxied here. I didn't fancy leaving it here over the week," Joanne replied.

"Right this way then," Harm said walking into the O-Club parking lot with her.

They reached Harm's Corvette and got in. After Harm left DC a year ago, Sturgis did Harm a favor by minding Harm's Corvette until he could get it to California. Harm took leave one week last summer and flew back to DC and drove it across the country. While he was in DC he stayed with Sturgis at his apartment.

When they reached the VOQ, Harm asked, "Would you like me to pick you up when you return?"

"Yes, but I'm flying commercial back into LAX next Saturday. I'll phone you with my flight number and arrival time," Joanne answered.

"I can't wait to hear from you then," Harm said.

He leaned over intending to give Joanne a kiss on her cheek. Joanne saw that and giving into her mischievous side, met his lips halfway with her own. Surprised Harm tried to pull back, but Joanne put her hand up to the back of his head and held him there to attempt to deepen the kiss. Harm gave in and gently cupping the back of her head let the kiss linger. They broke apart by mutual consent.

As they stared into each other's eyes, Joanne said huskily, "Something to remember me by and to look forward to."

"Works for me," Harm whispered back.

At that Joanne got out of the car, thinking rightly that the VOQ parking lot was not the right place to make out like teenagers.

Leaning on the closed car door she "I'll be sure to call you Friday with my itinerary."

"I'll look forward to it," Harm said. He watched her walk into the VOQ lobby before he backed out of the space and drove away.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Saturday, January 24, 2004

1630 Local Time

Los Angeles International Airport (LAX)

Harm was dressed civilian casual in a white three button polo shirt with a dark blue blazer over dark gray slacks and black penny loafers as he waited at LAX for Joanne's flight to land.

For the whole past week all during his non-working hours all Harm thought about was Joanne. She finally called on Friday morning to tell him of her arrival time on Saturday. As he happily waited in the terminal for Joanne's flight to disembark, Harm thought to himself and not for the first time; 'I am going to avoid all the mistakes I made with Sarah Mackenzie. Granted she wasn't a big help by one, hiding her marriage to Ragle from him and everyone else and two, not really letting him know what made her happy or exactly what her wishes were." He thought back to her comment of "No woman wants to be a mind reader." Well Mackenzie or now Chegwidden, neither does any man.'

He got up from the bench when he saw the United Airlines 767 pull up to the jetway. Joanne was among the first group of passengers to debark. She was wearing her "peanut butters" with its impressive array of fruit salad on her left breast. She spotted Harm's tall figure immediately and rushed right over to him.

Harm opened his arms for Joanne. As they wrapped their arms around each other, she said, "I'm glad you're dressed in civvies."

"Why's that?"

"So I could do this," Joanne answered just before she captured his lips with hers for a deep kiss. Harm returned the kiss with as much fervor thanking that they were well away of the exit line.

When they broke apart by mutual agreement Harm asked, "So you upgraded to first class?"

"Well I was upgraded by the crew. I was the only service person aboard and since they had an empty seat in first class, near a window by myself mind you, I couldn't say no after all."

"No of course not," Harm said as he looped his arm across her back until his hand rested on her hip. He asked, "Do you have much luggage?"

"No just one more piece besides this carry-on," Joanne replied.

They went to the luggage conveyer and retrieved Joanne's Valpak military garment bag and walked out to Harm's Corvette and stowed her bags in the trunk.

As he drove out of the airport Harm asked Joanne, "Are you hungry?"

"Yes I am. I haven't had anything to eat since before I boarded in Honolulu. The meal they served on the plane was just unappetizing."

"Well I have reservations in a nice place on Mission Beach. Your place is right on the way if you want to change," Harm offered.

"You know, I'd like that. This will be our first date. The only thing, can we make it an early night so I can get over the jet lag," Joanne asked.

"Whatever the lady wants," Harm said.

Joanne smiled in obvious delight as she shook herself in a shiver of pleasure at being called a lady.

It wasn't long before they pulled up to Joanne's cottage on Windansea Beach. Harm carried the bags up the walk and into the door after Joanne unlocked it.

"Harm could you please bring the bags into the master bedroom. You know where it is since you used to live here," Joanne said cheekily.

Harm smirked at her as he brought the bags along into the bedroom. While he did that Joanne went through the mail that she picked up on the way in. She also checked her answering machine. That gave her time for Harm to come out of the bedroom before she went in. She rightly didn't want to be in the bedroom with him this early in their relationship. When Harm did come out she smiled and patted his cheek on her way in.

While Joanne changed Harm looked around the house. It had the same galley kitchen with the dining area between it and the living room that he remembered. The living room was carpeted and Spartan with no TV installed and only an arm chair, two end tables on either side of a sofa and coffee table but he could see the feminine touches Joanne made to make it seem more comfortable. He glanced into the bedroom that used to be his and saw that she made it into her home office/study with a computer and the TV hooked up to cable. Her desk had a pile of documents while there was a love seat with a couple of quilts folded neatly over the back. There was another coffee table with two pole lamps with built in glass tables on either side of the love seat.

Harm saw that there were the usual aviation oriented magazines with Sports Illustrated and a few issues of Cosmopolitan on the study's coffee table.

When Joanne came out of the master bedroom she found Harm standing in the study flipping through the latest Sports Illustrated.

"I'm ready," Joanne said.

Harm looked up and smiled as he liked what he saw. Joanne had let her hair down so that it fell to just below the collar of her ivory bolero jacket that she had on over a black silk dress that came down to mid-thigh. She wore stockings with black Farrah pumps.

"Very nice Joanne…" Harm began until she interrupted him with, "Oh you can call me Jo."

"Well show shall we be on our way?" Harm replied offering his arm.

"Yes Harm let's," Joanne said hooking her hand into his elbow.

She loved how Harm escorted her around to the passenger side and opened the door and shut it for her after she sat.

As they drove down the road along the beach Joanne fluffed her hair out and let the wind catch it. Harm glanced at her and seeing her with the sun as her backdrop he thought, 'God she is beautiful.'

They arrived at the restaurant in no time. It was an Italian place that featured a seafood and vegetarian fare. As they sat Harm said, "I love the eggplant con risotto and the catch of the day is very good." Harm said.

"That's great Harm. Let's see what else they have," Joanne replied amiably.

Just then the waiter came over to ask, "Okay would you like something to drink?"

"Sure I'll have a Dewar's on the rocks," Joanne requested.

"I'll have a Sam Adams lager please and bring a bottle of water. I'm driving tonight," Harm requested.

"I guess no flying tomorrow," Harm asked.

"Yeah tomorrow I just want to sleep a bit late, get up and go to 11:00 mass, get to the market and stock up my bare cupboard and then sit on the patio in the back and veg out from all the traveling."

"I can understand that," Harm agreed.

When the drinks arrived they ordered their dinner.

As they waited for the entrees, Harm sipped a little beer before he said, "Jo I want you to know that I would like tonight to be the first of many nights for us to be together. I want us to have a romantic relationship."

"Harm I was hoping for that as well." Joanne happily replied.

Harm sighed in relief as he went on, reaching his hand across the table to gently take hers. "All this past week you were all I could think of every non-working hour."

"Really?" Joanne asked with a very girlish and coy smile.

"Yes really," Harm replied.

He sighed again as he prepared himself to say, "There is something I want to get off my chest before we move on."

Joanne just nodded, letting him take his time.

Harm plunged on with, "When you asked me about Sarah Mackenzie, you probably saw that I became a bit angry."

"Yes I did. I figured that you would tell me about that in your own time."

"Well before she married Admiral Chegwidden, I had planned to ask her to marry me."

"She married the Navy's JAG! Her commanding officer! Wouldn't that have been fraternization?" Joanne asked indignantly.

"They claimed it's not as they only began seeing each other after she was assigned elsewhere. Anyway I didn't keep up on what they did because right after they announced their plans, I immediately requested and was granted a transfer as the XO at North Island. I even asked that they not send me an invitation to their Christmas Eve wedding. Since I left DC I've made it my mission to not keep up with them or what they are doing. Whenever I called the Roberts, who worked with Mackenzie and me at JAG Headquarters, to connect with them and their son AJ, my godson, I stop Harriet and Bud from telling me the latest news they have on the Chegwiddens."

"You must really hate her for what she did to you."

"Yes I did, but holding onto hate can be very detrimental to your mental health. Instead I've learned a lesson. Oddly enough it came from the admiral."

"What did he say?"

"He said that when I find a lady I want to love, that I should treat her kindly and tell her that I love her."

Joanne smiled and squeezed his hands affectionately as she replied, "I am happy about the first part but what do you say we build up to the love part until we really mean it when we finally express that."

"I'd like that," Harm agreed with a smile.

At that moment the waiter came with their orders. They tabled the conversation until they ate a bit.

Joanne finally asked, "So what was it that kept you two apart and what happened that she finally decided to move on to Chegwidden?"

Harm sighed a bit before he replied, "To be honest, I wasn't the greatest communicator. You see she and I danced around a relationship because we were working at the same command. We went out on a lot of dinners that involved work, mutual friends or just to go out. We talked a lot about other things besides our relationship. I thought that my wanting us to be together away from the office was enough to communicate my intentions. I found out that that wasn't true. So I heeded the admiral's advice and came out and told you that I want a romantic relationship with you. I'm very happy that you want the same thing."

Joanne replied with, "I'm glad you laid your cards on the table like that. I have to ask what did the admiral mean when he said, treat her kindly."

Harm's face turned red with embarrassment as he explained, "Mac and I were always sniping at each other, finding new ways to push each other's buttons. More times than not we opposed each other in court and sometimes we let our feelings on winning or losing get the better of us and we traded insulting remarks. There was one time that I didn't engage my filter and I said something that was very unkind. To digress a bit. One of our other colleagues is Cmdr. Sturgis Turner. He is also a classmate of mine from the Naval Academy. One other person who was also a classmate of ours was a woman named Diane Schonke."

"You said was," Joanne asked.

"Yes was. She was murdered by another officer who sexually harassed her while she served on the Seahawk. I even investigated that case. You see Diane and Mac could have been twins. Not quite identical, but close enough. Diane and I were more than friends, but not quite lovers. Kind of like what Mac and I were. Diane and I were supposed to meet and discuss that, but she was murdered the night before our date."

"That's awful," Joanne said in empathy.

"Well when Sturgis got to JAG and saw Mac, he thought there was something between us and just like the nosey hole he was at the academy, he kept asking me about Mac and me. So I passed the unkind remark that Mac overheard, which was "Every man Mac has ever been with is either dead or wishes he was."

"Oh Harm that is awful. No wonder she went to someone else. But what was that a reference to?"

"You see Mac was married when she was eighteen, but she never divorced her husband, to a guy named Chris Ragle, who was in prison when she joined the Marines. Even after graduating law school, she didn't do anything about it. That is until he came to DC looking for her and for money to pay off a loan shark. Well he pulled a gun on her and threatened to shoot her. She grabbed the gun to get it away from him, and he pulled the trigger and shot himself. Also before Ragle showed up, she was dating this other lawyer, named Dalton Lowne who was killed by a detective who was stalking her. She also had an affair with her first CO in Okinawa after he had her transferred out to law school. She later had to try and did convict him for DDO. Then after Ragle was dead and we were in Australia on a case and she couldn't get me to move on with our relationship, she took up with the Australian Navy exchange officer named Brumby who was working at JAG, who also tried to have her put into Mirimar for Ragle's homicide. She became engaged to him, but broke it off when I crashed the Tomcat I was flying rushing to her wedding. She insisted I be there. Well when she wouldn't reschedule the wedding, he broke it off and went back to Australia. Hence the dead or wishing they were dead remark."

"Wow some story. But I have to ask two things. With her history why would you want to move on with her?"

"And the second?"

"Why didn't you just tell her one way or the other?"

Harm sighed again as he explained, "You know I still can't figure that out. You see we also had a strong friendship. I guess I didn't want to lose that. Then again, it might have been that history I told you about. Maybe there was a part of me that thought she wouldn't be there one day."

"Well I can understand that. I have to thank you for your honesty. But if we're going to move forward as a couple, I want some things understood."

"Go on," Harm said encouraging her.

"Firstly, unlike Mackenzie, I will tell you what I like and dislike. I only ask just engage your filter a bit more often, at least for my sake."

"I think I can do that."

"Also tell me what you like and dislike. That way I can engage my filter. My Sicilian and Puerto Rican blood may get the best of me. We Latinas can be a fiery bunch of women."

"Well I hope I get to see the good fiery side of you."

"If we play our cards right, you will," Joanne promised with a coy grin.

"I like the sound of that, We."

It wasn't long after that when they finished their dinner and the check was presented and they were leaving. Again Joanne loved how Harm held the car door open for her.

On the drive back to Joanne's cottage Harm asks, "Since you want to relax tomorrow with no flying, what say we get together next weekend."

"Oh you can come by and relax with me tomorrow if you like," Joanne said hopefully.

"I'd like that. You said you wanted to sleep late. What time is good for me to come over?"

"Oh about 1400 is good. That will give me time to get back from the market after church. That way we can spend the whole afternoon together. I'll even cook you dinner. What do you like?"

"Well I stay away from the red meat, but I'm not adverse to chicken or seafood."

"Okay when I hit the market in the morning, I'll keep that in mind."

Soon they arrived at the cottage. Again Harm walked around and opened the car door for Joanne. They walked to the front door together. When Joanne unlocked it, she turned and putting her arms around his neck said, "One part of me wants to invite you in and the good Catholic girl part of me says wait until we know each other first. So again here is something to remember me by."

She captured his lips in a deep kiss. Harm was a bit surprised, but recovered nicely and returned the kiss with equal fervor.

When they broke apart Harm said, "See you tomorrow?"

"Yes that'd be great," Joanne replied. Then she turned and walked into the house.

Harm turned and practically skipped back to his car. Joanne smiled as she looked out her window and watched him leave.


End file.
